Forbidden Fruit
by sunshine-48
Summary: Love has a mind of its own, and there's nothing we can do to change the way we feel. One shot RLNT.


Disclaimer: I own nothing so therefore it would be in both of our interests if you do not sue me. I mean that in the nicest term possible. So again, I am in no ownership of anything except my imagination, which I would like to keep. Thank you.

Summary: "Love has its own mind, and there's nothing we can do to change the way we feel." One Shot RL/NT

* * *

It wasn't everyday that a young vibrant twenty-two year old fell in love with a Werewolf. At least not that she was aware of. It wasn't everyday that a twenty-two year old fell in love with a man roughly fourteen years her senior. Of course not everyone was like him. It may have been the fact that he was so different from the men that she's dated. Or it may have been the fact that when-ever she needed someone to talk to he was always there. All she knew was that she was in love with him.

Her best friend used to say and still says to this day, that they were meant to be.

_"How do you know? You've never even met him before." Tonks told her best friend Aqua._

_"I don't need to meet him Dora. I know from what you've told me that you two are meant to be."_

_"Aqua…" Tonks shook her head, "Maybe I'm just in over my head. I'm seventeen and have my whole life ahead of me."_

_"You want to be an Auror. I hardly think that you're going to have your whole life ahead of you." Aqua laughed._

_"Ha, ha, laugh it up." Tonks replied sarcastically._

_"Seriously though, all laughing and jokes aside, if you really love the man, throw the rule book out the window and shag him. Who cares if he's a Werewolf, my mum's a Werewolf and I'm still alive. Though I can't say the same for Aunt Margaret, good riddance, never liked her anyways. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is, you're in love. There's nothing wrong with being in love with a man that everyone thinks is wrong for you. I think that he's perfect for you." Aqua explained._

_"He is amazing. But than, you have to take in my cousin."_

_Aqua sighed. "Ah yes, the ever so famous Sirius Black."_

_Tonks nodded. "Remus thinks that Sirius is guilty and I think that he's innocent."_

_"I totally agree with you." Aqua sided. "Remus can think what-ever he wants and you can think what-ever you want, in every relationship there's going to be times where you're going to disagree but guess what? That's love. It isn't all sugar and flowers."_

_"I know, I know." Tonks agreed._

_"Good. So do me a favor Dora, find him, shag him, and give me the details. And if he does reject you, you can always shag Damien. I'm pretty sure the man whore of Slytherin would love to get in your pants." Aqua said._

_Tonks threw her head back and laughed, getting glares and a stern warning glance from Madame Pince. "We're Gryffindors and he's a Slytherin Aqua. In case you've forgotten." Tonks re-informed her friend._

_"It's called Forbidden Fruit Dora."_

Aqua Crescent knew exactly what to say and when to say it. That's what Tonks missed about her best friend. They still kept in touch but it was hard with Aqua moving around so much with her five year old daughter.

She let out a sigh and watched as the half moon floated by. How could something so beautiful be something so horrible? It was the question that plagued her mind all the time. She knew what she was doing and she knew who she loved. She just didn't know what they were.

She went to her bed and fell down on it staring at her plain ceiling. It sucked not knowing if who you love loves you back. It utterly and completely sucks.

"You're the forbidden fruit Dora."

There were only two people in the world that could get away with calling her Dora. One was half way across the world in America and the other was here giving her Goosebumps whenever she saw him. Currently, Tonks heart seemed to stop and her breath got caught in her throat. "How am I the forbidden fruit?" She finally asked.

"Because I want you and I'm not suppose to have you." Remus said.

"That's bull and you know it Remus." She felt the bed weigh down and looked at Remus who was lying down next to her.

"I thought I was protecting you."

"By what? Leading me on? We fought outside the Infirmary, we held hands at Dumbledore's funeral and then you don't contact me and avoid for a whole week. I've given you more than enough space and time to think what-ever you need to think through and I want an answer." She demanded.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She was glad at that point that she was lying down or she knew for sure that she would have fallen from the weakness that her knees experienced. Her stomach exploded with butterflies and her head swarmed with thoughts. She kissed back feverishly holding him tight afraid to let go. When they did finally resurface for air, she looked at him and smiled. "That was unexpected."

"I was being stupid and I'm sorry that I hurt you or that I lead you on because I didn't mean to do that. I know you're strong and I know no matter what you'll always be there."

"I thought you said that I was the '_Forbidden Fruit_.'" Tonks teased.

"Didn't you know? Those are the sweetest kind."

_It was graduation and Nymphadora Tonks was sitting underneath a tree with Aqua. "Tell me something wise."_

_"What?" Aqua asked. She touched Tonks forehead with her palm. "You seem alright. You don't have a fever."_

_Tonks swatted Aqua's hand away. "I mean you always give good advice. You're like wise beyond you're years, so give me good advice."_

_Aqua looked at her. "You really want me to give you advice, or words of wisdom or what-ever?" Tonks nodded. Aqua took a breath, "Love has its own mind, and there's nothing we can do to change the way we feel."_

_"You're talking about Me and Remus aren't you?" Tonks asked softly._

_Aqua scoffed playfully and pushed Tonks by the shoulders. "No. I'm talking about Me and Damien. Of course I'm talking about you and Remus. Embrace the Forbidden Fruit."_

_"What is it with you and the whole 'Forbidden Fruit' thing?" Tonks wondered._

_"Didn't you know? Those are the sweetest kind."_

* * *

It's done! Yay. I know for me. For those of you who read my Magic Family story I am so sorry to say that I cancelled it. I know I'm horrible and stupid but I had no idea where to go from there. I was honestly stuck and couldn't figure out how to go about the whole thing. I'm really sorry though.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story!

P.S. Bear with me on the spelling and grammar mistakes. My computer is messing up big time!


End file.
